Hereinafter, a “user” is a person who wishes to order, consume, request, purchase, desire, or otherwise select an item. An “item”, as used herein, is any product or service that can be offered to a user. A “retailer”, as used herein, is any supplier or provider of an item to a user.
Cognitive analytics is the process of analyzing available information or knowledge about a subject-matter domain to create, infer, deduce, or derive new information. Information about a domain can take many forms, including but not limited to knowledge repositories and ontologies. For example, domain-specific information can take the form of a list of preferences, comments, words, phrases, and their equivalents as relate to an item.
Such information can be sourced from any number of data sources, such as the repositories on the devices associated with various users. A user generally selects the form and content of the information.